To find the right person
by dudeperfect
Summary: Yukino gets kicked out of Sabertooth, her strong feelings for Sting will always be present wherever she goes. On the other hand Rouge disagrees with the fact about how Yukino get's kicked out, he finds Yukino's diary inside its full of her love towards Sting. Will Yukino get the boy she loves or will her heart say no for a certain somebody?
1. Chapter 1

{"I won't fail Sabertooth, only the weak will fail".}

" Next up, we have a very interesting match here kabo! Yukino vs Kagura"! Yukino took a deep breath and remained calm she slowly went through her strategies in battle, she knew she was ready. Her feathery dress swaying side to side as she walked up to the stadium, Yukino studied Kagura's face, as usual it was calm you couldn't really guess what she was thinking. To make this match fun and interesting Yukino decided a good strong bet will be nice, she was so confident she just knew she was going to win and if she does Sabertooth will be proud and so will Sting. Yukino shook her head violently and she was hoping she didn't blush, making Sabertooth proud was great but to make Sting proud it was even better. " Kagura, let us make a bet" Kagura's expression didn't change at all she just stood there and said 'fine.' "Let's bet our lives" as soon as the bet came out of Yukino's mouth the whole stadium was shocked, Yukino looked around people gasping, mermaid heel gasping, and sabertooth smiling, and Sting looking proud of the bet Yukino knew she had made the right decision and steadied her self for battle.

"This match should be really interesting kabo! Let the match begin!" "Open, gate of the fish, piceses"! a bright beaming light shined and two giant fish came out, the two fish dived straight for Kagura, as expected Kagura remained calm and dodged the attacks, Kagura was indeed fast, she pulled her sword out and striked the two giant fish, with a beam of light the two fish disappeared leaving Yukino open, Kgura dashed forward knocking Yukino down hard on the ground. " Could this be the end of the battle, did Kagura win"? Yukino heared the announcers voice "nope" she thought, Yukino stood up her next move will surely defeat Kagura "open gate of the snake Ophiuchus!" The whole stadium darkened a a huge snake comes out, Yukino knew most people thought there was only 12 gates she also knew the other celestial wizard Lucy had most of the golden gates but definatly not this one, the giant snake pushed Kagura so hard that Kagura smashed herself straight into the walls of the stadium the snake continued to weaken Kagura, Yukino knew the victory was right in front of her, the snake once again pushed Kagura, but this time Kagura had a move of her own, it was gravity magic, Yukino was lifted into the air, but Yukino wasn't scared she knew just the spirit that could help " open gate of the scales, Libra"! A tanned women with two scales hanging on each hand came out of nowhere, "Change the gravity Libra"! But it didn't work so well Kagura charged forward knocked Yukino down with one simple slash of her sword Yukino fell with a thump, she knew she had lost and underestimated Kagura too much, tears was forming in her eyes she had let Sabertooth down, Sting down, and mostly herself, and a bet was a bet, Yukino lied on the ground hopelessly waiting for her stupid life to end, " I was cocky... i was foolish, my life ended without even finding my sister, my beautiful sister..." Yukino thought. As Kagura approached Yukino, the whole stadium of people were beginning to freak out, Yukino closed her eyes tight she waited and waited instead of her life ending Kagura spoke up " I won't kill you, but remember your life belongs to me". With that Kagura swiftly walked off.

"You trash! You useless trash!" There Yukino stood that night in front of the Sabertooth master, " I'am sorry master, it was might fault I bought a shame to Sabertooth" a bunch of grape flew to her hair "I don't care if you're sorry or not, the enemy took pity on you! You don't deserve to be in our guild, take off everything including the guild mark and leave"! " Yes master" Yukino had no choice but to strip her clothe in front of everyone, she was humiliated and sad, her feathery white dress fell to the ground, Yukino watched her Sabertooth guild mark burn slowly.


	2. Chapter 2

It was late in the night the time was about 12 am and tomorrow was still a big day, Rouge walked slowly down the hallway thinking about what just happened he knew it was wrong "what kind of guild is this, Yukino was our comrade..." Sting shrugged " Who cares? She was weak anyway, besides we have a new replacement coming, people say she's really strong, let's go Lector" "right Sting kun"! Rogue watch as the two pair of heartless idiots walk off, 'jerk' he thought. Rogue didn't realise Frosch staring at him untill Frosch decided to talk up "Rouge i'm scared... what if Fro get kicked out because Fro thinks Fro is weak"? Rogue smiled at his little companion "Don't worry, that won't happen, and if it does happen I will be with you anyway". Rogue and Frosch headed back to there room, Rogue dropped on his bed and sighed, he felt bad for Yukino for 2 reasons, one was that she was obviously their comrade and second he remembers picking up Yukino's diary, she had feeling for Sting, and well Sting doesn't give a fuck about her, it was now 12:10 am Rouge closed his eyes and drifted off to a deep sleep.

"Whats this"? A small brown book was laid carelessly on the floor, Rouge bends down and picks up the book, he opens to front page it reads _this diary belongs to: Yukino Aguria_ "Yukino's diary, should I... nah it's not nice to read other people diary, if I find Yukino I'll give it to her" Rogue puts Yukino's diary in his cloak, and heads back to his room when suddenly he hears Sting's voice " HAHA Lector! Too slow"! " STING KUN"! And with a blink of and eye Sting and Lector runs past Rouge slightly pushing him to the side " idiots." Rouge walks a few meters and realise that he can't feel the diary in his cloak he turns around and finds the diary opened to a page, Rouge walks back and bends down to pick it up when he notices 'Sting' on the page " It won't hurt to read one page..." Rouge picks up the diary and runs to his room, he lay's the diary gently on the table and begins to read

_Dear diary_

_I know diary that you might have heard this person far too much, but i just can't help writing about him. I'm to shy to approach Sting I really want to tell him my feelings towards him but i just can't, I need to be braver than this. Every day when i walk past him my heart starts pumping like crazy, and when he talks to me I can't help but blush. Do you think he notices me? I hope not its soon valentines day and i already kinda bought chocolates for him, i know it's a bit early but hey! I need to prepare right? I wonder when I will stop writing about him, I want to stop but my feelings towards him is too big. Goodnight._

Rouge turns to the other pages, to be honest this is no diary it is a book about Yukino's feelings towards Sting, Rogue smiled he found it kind of funny, he didn't know Yukino will be this type of girl but of corse she is a human and human's do have feelings, Rouge wished that Yukino's dream will come true one day, that will be good.

Rouge wakes up from his dream by a loud crashing noise, he pulls the blanket aside and rushes out to see what was going on, he runs down the hallways and see's a massive hole in the wall, and more surprisingly the master is down unconsciously "Who could have done such thing..." Rouge thought untill he saw a pink haired person with fire on his hand he knew instantly who it was. Natsu Dragneel. Rouge thought it was best not to interfere for now, he watch the pink haired drangonslayer talk. "You dare do that to our fellow wizard family? You Saber brats she was your comrade this is not how a guild works, you should be ashamed of kicking Yukino out"! The pink haired dragonslayer marched out without saying another word. Rouge had to admit he agreed with a fairy. "Natsu Dragneel... i wonder why Sting admires him? defiantly not because of how he thinks about others... well I'm glad Natsu showed up,and I'm also glad that Yukino made far greater friends that will support her till the end".


	3. Chapter 3

It was early in the morning, Rouge got dressed in his usual clothing, and headed outside to meet everyone in his team, as usual Sting was late and Rufus was reading a book silently, Orga singing his terrible songs, and Yukino… "Oh right… I forgot" Rouge sighed how could he forget that she wasn't here anymore, Rouge walked over to an armchair and waited for Sting to come. A few moments later Sting came rushing in "sorry guys! I kind of slept in, anyways is our new replacement here yet"? Rufus closed his book and stood up "nope haven't seen her yet, but she better arrive here fast or else we might be late to the games". Rouge wondered how the new replacement look like, sound like, dress like, what her magical powers might be, so many thoughts were going through his head until a click of the door knob broke his thoughts. The door knob twisted open revealing slim tall women with black hair, she wore a blue dress reviling her left leg, no offence but she looked really evil, something told Rouge that he didn't quite trust her. "Hello, as you all know I will be Yukino's replacement and believe me I'm not as weak as her in fact I'm not even close to her, anyways my name is Minerva I am the masters daughter and remember our guilds purpose, we must win and become the number one guild understood?" Sting replied "Yes mam, we shall win the games, and be the best guild" Minerva came a cruel smile towards Sting, Rouge already new Minerva had a favourite. Rouge thought Minerva and Sting had so much in common but the most common thing was they were both just stupid jerks who think nothing but power and themselves.

Rouge knew that she couldn't replace Yukino but he was impressed, the way she beats up the blondie from Fairy tail was quite amazing the rumours were true she is powerful, in fact she is way powerful than any of us, he still admired Fairy tail, because Gajeel was in it and that they care for their comrades but he was still against Fairy tail and wanted to defeat them so Sabertooth can win the grand magic games, it would be so much better if Sabertooth had the heart like the fairy's did. Neither Rouge or Sting participated in the games today, but they had to admit Minerva owned it all today, Rouge and Sting walked outside for some fresh air the cool night air soothed their minds. "Hey Rouge you seem down lately, or is it just me"? " I think it's just you, and besides I'm always like this, I'm not some sort of chatterbox like you" "Yeah, I guess your usually the emo type" "Hey! I'm not emo I just don't talk much, gosh". The two of them chatted loudly in the fresh night air.

It has been a few days since Yukino joined the kingdoms army forces, they were preparing for the eclipse project to change the past, mostly to kill Zeref. Yukino couldn't wait for the plan to work she missed her sister too much, this was the reason why Yukino signed up to be part of the eclipse project and they need her any way, in order for the eclipse project to work you need all the 12 golden gates, Yukino had 2 and Lucy had 10, Yukino hoped that Lucy will help them out on the project. Since the day she agreed to sign up for the eclipse project life had been very busy with all the planning and preparing, she decided to get some fresh night air.

Yukino put on her blue coat and headed outside, the stars in the sky was twinkling the moon was shining, the air was nice and cool. Yukino felt relaxed as she walked the streets of the town it was a peaceful night and she liked it that way, she continued to walk the streets until she heard two familiar voices arguing, "Could it be"? Yukino walked over to the place where she could get a view of the two people, the voices was getting closer and closer, Yukino hid behind a bricked wall and she saw the people it was Sting and Rouge. A smile spread across her mouth, oh how much she missed those two in different ways, Rouge as a mysterious friend, and Sting… even though Sting wasn't technically a friend she had major feelings for him and to see his face again was so nice. But Yukino didn't dare to go talk to them, she might miss them but they will surely had forgotten about her, she knew they didn't have time for a weakling like her, Yukino continued to watch them from behind the brick wall, she couldn't help giggle at their conversation of how ones emo and how ones an annoying chatterbox, but the cute and happy mood didn't last long until their conversation got a bit intense. As soon as she heard her name being mention by Rouge she listened extra carefully. "You know Sting, I got something very important to tell you, it's about Yukino". "Yukino? Why all of a sudden" "I found her diary on the ground a few weeks ago, I knew reading someone's diary was rude so I decided to keep it safe until I find Yukino, but as I was walking to my room, you and Lector was playing tag and happen to run pass me and push me to the side making me drop her diary, I bent it down to pick it up but it was opened to a page, of course I was about to close it but it had your name on the page so I had to read it, the page had all of her feelings towards you, she also mentioned how she writes about you every day, and I thought It wouldn't hurt to skim through the other pages, and as you may have guessed the whole book is about her feelings towards you". Yukino's heart dropped she felt like dying, how stupid of me! Yukino wished she could disappear, what she heard just then was a disaster, know Rouge knows and most importantly Sting knows, but no matter how hard she thought she didn't remember losing her diary, she just found the diary on its usual spot on her table. Yukino waited for Sting's reaction, she hoped that it won't be bad.

Sting didn't say anything he just sat there like a deaf person, for a while it was just silence until Sting spoke up "so did you return the diary to Yukino"? "Yeah but not to her in person, I thought if I returned the diary to her directly she might find it suspicious that I might have read it". It was silence again, when suddenly Sting's lips curled into a smirk, "so, Yukino Aguria has feelings for me eh? Sneaky girl, but what a shame I have no interest in a weakling like her, and besides even if she was strong I will never like her anyway, she's not my type. Tch stupid girl I wonder if she still writes about me in her little diary, but Rouge I always thought you liked her, for an emo person like you, you seem to talk to her quite often and when she got kicked out you told me she was our comrade and master was wrong to kick her out". "Me? Why would I like her? I don't have any feelings towards her, but I still care after all she was a part of Sabertooth, and she wasn't rude like you were". "Whatever. I'm tired want to go back to the inn"? "Nah, I need more fresh air you can go". Sting stood up and left for the inn.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! i haven't talked in a while sorry! Btw i didn't know if Frosch was a guy or a girl but to me Frosch seems like a girl so i wrote 'she' and i know i spelt 'Rouge' like this but it's meant to be 'Rogue' so sorry! Anyways the story is getting sooo much viewers but not reviews, if you could drop me a review it will be great and i don't care if it's bad or good :p**

It felt like life was over for Yukino, what Sting just said was heartbreaking," Was I really that stupid"? Tears were forming in her eyes and slowly one by one the tears fell down her cheeks, Yukino knew it was hopeless now, she ran hopelessly crying trying to forget what had just happened. Rouge as a Dragon slayer had a good sense of smell, when he was talking to Sting before he could smell someone nearby and the scent was familiar. Rouge ignored the smell since it started to fade away now he decided to have a little walk around the park, he headed the opposite direction of the inn and followed the path that leads to the park, as he was getting closer to the park the familiar sent appeared again, it was getting stronger every time he took a step, and every time he took a step he got curious and curious. Rouge decided to follow the smell, it sort of smelt like berry cupcakes, it smell was coming from the garden bench area, Rouge turned right towards the garden, he gently pushed the old rusted gate of the garden, and walked towards the smell, but as he got closer he heard a sound as well, that berry cupcake smelling person was crying. A few meters away he could see s figure curled up on to the bench with its head tucked down, Rouge could tell it was a human female and he had a rough idea on who it might be, he slowly and quietly moved towards her, and he was right it was Yukino . Yukino didn't seem to realise Rouge was in front of her "I wonder why she's crying." Rouge thought it would be stupid to stand there he decided to speak up. "Hey Yukino, can I sit"? Yukino jumped of surprise to see Rouge appearing out of nowhere, and it was embarrassing to cry in front of him, Yukino quickly wiped her tears and pretended everything was alright. Rouge took a seat next to her; she looked really down, "So, what's the matter can I help"? Yukino was happy to see him care but she just couldn't tell him what was wrong so she remained quiet. Rouge thought it might be none of his business "Its ok if don't want to tell me after all I shouldn't interfere with other people's business, well I think you might like some time alone so I'll be heading back then". Rouge stood up, but before he could lift a foot Yukino spoke "please don't go. Can you stay with me if you don't mind"? Rouge gave a weak smile "sure, why not", Rouge sat back down and Yukino began to sob again, it has been a while Rouge sat there while Yukino continued to sob, he was getting a bit board but he'd rather stay board than leave a friend behind so he waited patiently.

Yukino was getting a sense that Rouge was getting board, she wiped her tears with her jacket sleeves, " You can go now, sorry to keep you board, and…and…" "and what"? Rouge watched Yukino as she had trouble trying to finish her sentence, she kept on mumbling until she had enough had decided to talk "and…thanks for caring, not just now but before too" Rouge scratched his head in confusion, "and how exactly did you know about this"? Yukino gave a surprised look on her face but decided to tell the truth " I know it was rude but, I happened to walk past you guys a few hours ago and heard you and Sting talking, to…to.. be honest…" Yukino didn't finish her sentence again "please, Yukino continue" Yukino blushed in embarrassment "ok, to be honest, I missed you guys, and couldn't help but listen to your conversation, it made me happy till you mentioned my name and the whole diary business, I don't mind you talking about it, I'm just upset about Sting's reaction, promise me you'll keep this a secret, please"? Rouge didn't know how to reply to this he was shocked that Yukino was listening to their conversation the whole time, he felt extremely sorry for her, and regrated telling Sting about Yukino's feelings towards him. "I'm sorry Yukino it was all my fault, I shouldn't have told this to Sting, and I promise that I won't tell anyone". Yukino smiled "thanks, Rouge for being such a great friend."

It was really late in the night when Rouge returned to the inn, he was expecting Sting to be asleep but he was laughing and talking with Orga, and Rufus in the lounge room. The lounge room door was shut and their voices were awfully loud Rouge walked over to the door and was about to open the door until something he just heard stopped him.

"HAHAHA, that weakling girl was obsessed with you"!

"I know, Orga! She is so stupid I think she has problems or something, according to Rouge she has a diary about me I wish I could read it, it would be so funny"!

"Well, Sting we all know that you will totally reject her anyway, so it's all good."

"That's kind of obvious Rufus, DUH I 'll reject her"!

The world was beginning to spin for Rouge, "poor, Yukino…" Rouge realised that Sting can never keep secrets, "That Sting… why does he have to be such an idiot… can't he just shut up for once! Why"? Rouge angrily walked up the hallway to his room "asshole". Everything about Sting was just annoying, he was a jerk, an asshole, and an idiot, Rouge laid face flat on his bed and hoped that Sting won't tell anyone else, "it's all my fault, it was a huge mistake to tell Sting…" "What's your fault Rouge"? Rouge jumped in surprise, he forgot that Frosch was on the bed reading princess and the frog, "er… its nothing Frosch, no need to worry" "If Rouge says so"! Rouge sighed in relief that Frosch had forgotten about it already probably because of the book, Frosch's favourite princess and the frog, Rouge smiled to himself, Frosch made him forget everything about world sometimes, no matter how stressful it is, the only one he cares about is Frosch, without Frosch life wouldn't be life anymore, Rouge wished that Sting wasn't such an asshole, Sting and him had been close friends since they were quite small, he was still an asshole back than but not as much as now, he thought about Yukino how hard her life must be now with her heart broken in to two, he thought about Skiadrum his trainer and foster-father and the day that he killed him.

"Hey, dad are you ok? You've been coughing and ill lately"

"It's nothing son, go back to your training, one day when you grow up I want you to be a great dragon slayer, I know you'll be a great one".

"Ok, then but if you need anything I'll be there"!

"Dad! What's wrong! Tell me Please! Don't leave me"!

"I want you to listen very carefully son. I 'am very ill, and what did I say about the purpose of being a dragon slayer"?

"You said dragon slayer magic has the power to kill dragons"

"That's right son, now stop crying, you're a big boy already. I want you to listen carefully I'm very ill and I don't think I can live much longer, I truly think that you are ready to become a true dragon slayer, and as you said yourself this magic is meant to kill dragons, kill me now it is for your own good."

"No! I refuse to listen! I will never ever do such thing"!

"Do it! Don't be foolish boy! I'm doing this for your own good and my own good"!

"No! Never"! Rouge shot up from his bed sweating, and shaking "Rouge are you ok, Fro think you had a bad dream". "Yeah I'm ok Frosch, just a silly dream, let's get up and get dressed". Today was a break day for the grand magic games all the guilds were allowed to have some rest, Rouge got dressed in a purple kimono, and headed outside to the lounge room, and surprisingly Sting was up early "hey Rouge we're going to the beach today, you're coming right"? "The beach? No you can go, I'm going to stay". "C'mon you boring party pooper, today's the only day we ever get a rest you know" Sting was now clinging on to Rouge and begging him to come, "fine". "yes! Ok pack your stuff we're leaving in 10 minutes"! Rouge went back to his room and packed his things, while Frosch packed her things in her tiny bag, Rouge always wondered how she fits things in there but somehow she manages to do so. "Ok, we're packed and ready to go Sting, and by the way are we taking the train"? Sting sighed "unfortunately we are, and it is going to be hell for us dragon slayers".


	5. Chapter 5

**hello again! I just read Rogue and Sting's wiki and it said they both suffer from motion sickness . And sorry if there is any spelling mistakes I was writing on my phone and it keeps on auto correcting me :C**

The car was driven awfuly rough by Orga and to make it worse he was singing while driving. Sting and Rouge's face was turning green, and yellow Rougue wondered why all dragon slayers get motion sickness, it didn't seem fair at all. "Are we there yet Orga, please say we are cause I'm dying right now and so is Sting, Orga? Orga"?! But Orga was to busy singing what he calls a master price 'black lightning rocks ' (by Orga). The car rumbled by the hard rocky surface didn't help at all, by the looks of it Sting seemed dead he was flopped lifeless on the seats, Rouge tried to think of something else to get rid of the motion sickness but as always it never helped at all. "OK boys! We have arrived at the beach Woo Hoo"! "Finally about time. Oi Sting get up we're here" "we are? Yay, let's go Lector"! Sting ran of with Lector and jumped straight into the water, Rouge knew how to swimming but he doesn't like the water too much so he remained seated in the warm sand with fro. "Rouge can you help Fro build a sand castle"? Rouge looked at the little exceed with a tiny bucket and a shovel in her hand "Ok why not" "Yay we're going to build the best sand castle ever"! Rouge smiled at Frosch she was so cute trying to build a sand castle, which looked just like a pile of sand with a green flag at the top "Here Frosch let me help" Rouge get a bucket and started filling the bucket with wet sand, then he flipped the bucket down revealing a perfect block of sand he kept on repeating the process and eventually it was a pretty decent looking sand castle, Frosch jump in joy "Fro thinks Rouge is good at building a sand castle"! Rouge was surprised himself he didn't know it could turn out this nice. "What a nice sand castle"! Rouge turned around surprised seeing Yukino behind him "thanks, but what are you doing at the beach"? "I'm just here with the fairy tail members they're really nice and fun to hang out with, you should meet them someday" "So did you join Fairy tail guild"? "No silly I'm just hanging out with them as friends" "oh, I see" "Yukino San"! Yukino watched as Frosch came running in "oh hi Frosch"! As Frosch hugged Yukino's leg, Yukino suddenly felt so welcomed a tears drop fell from Yukino 's face and down on to Frosch 's head, Frosch rubbed her head and looked at the sky "Fro thinks it's going to rain soon" Immediately Rouge and Yukino fell to the ground and laughed so hardly "what's the matter Rouge did Fro say something wrong"? Yukino replied "silly Frosch that wasn't the rain"!

"Rouge never laughed so hard before, but thanks to Frosch he did, Rouge looked around, he saw the same pink haired dragon slayer Natsu with the Blondie that Minerva had beaten up in the grand magic games, Yukino mentioned earlier her name was Lucy and she had the same magic as her, Rouge continued to watch them they we're having so much fun together, but the fun soon turned into love, Natsu pulled Lucy's face closer to his and their lips met, Rouge didn't really understood why couples did that maybe is because he never experience love from a female,.he never had a mum, or a sister, Frosch 's love towards him was different sort of love it wasn't romantic love a caring love. Rouge looked around towards the other direction he saw the person he admired the most Gajeel Redfox with a tiny blued hair women doing pretty much the same thing, he looked another way and saw a blued haired women shouting 'Gray samma ' but that Gray seemed to be nowhere.

Rouge thought being in a relationship was a waste of time, but he was still curious about it not that he wanted to or anything. The night time at the beach was beautiful, Rouge wondered if Sting ever gets tired he was still running around like an idiot, Rouge sat on the wooden benches of the beach listening to the waves going by, he enjoyed the peacefulness and the warm night summer breeze blow across his face he didn't want this moment to end. Everything was peaceful now Rouge was all relaxed when suddenly a cold bucket of sea water lands all over "ahh fuck"! Rouge groaned and turned around with a big frown on his face, there at the back was Yukino with a bucket in her hand and looking terrified of Rouge 's reaction, Rouge wasn't expecting Yukino at all he thought it would probably be Sting messing with him but it was just Yukino. "I..I'm so sorry I just thought you might be b..board " "it's alright Yukino, I only got angry cause I thought you we're Sting, don't worry about it". Yukino thought that she had caused Rouge to much trouble since she got kicked out of Sabertooth "sorry, I'll be going then" Yukino turned around and walked away. Her footsteps were slow and sad, Rouge didn't want to see her sad, he stood up and chased after Yukino. "Hey Yukino wait"! Yukino turned her head around and saw Rouge heading her way she waited for him to catch up. "You know I never said go away, I told you I only thought you were Sting I only get mad at Sting, anyway can I walk with you"? "Sure if it doesn't bother you " Rouge and Yukino walked across the beach to a hill where you can get a good view of the stars. Rouge and Yukino sat down on too of the hill and looked at the twinkling stars "Yukino, since you own two of the twelve golden gates why don't you tell me where they are in the sky"? "Sure! I know exactly where they are" Yukino pointed towards a location of stars with her fingers she joined the stars "that one is Libra" then she pointed to the one towards the north "and that's Pisces, they're all such wonderfull spirits, I love them so much they're like my family, after I lost my parents, and my older sister I didn't have anyone else except the spirits to keep me company until now I've added someone in my friend list it's just the spirits, me, and you Rouge " "me? What did I do"? "You might have not realised but since the day I came to Sabertooth you're the firather person I've every talked too, and I remember you giving me a tour around the guild,your outside wasn't very friendly but I knew you we're are nice person, and after I got kicked out you we're still there and you don't know how much that means to me". Rouge didn't know what to say,.he never knew I made someone that happy "well I'm glad that you're happy". They sat on the hill for quite awhile Rouge had to admit the stars were beautiful, he got carried away looking at the stars he didn't realise Yukino drifting off to sleep, on head slowly moved towards Rouge 's shoulders and it did. Rouge looked to see Yukino heading on his shoulders she looked like she was in such deep sleep that he didn't want to wake her up, he gently lifted her in his arms and walked towards the place where fairy tail guild was staying.

"Hey look, that Saber brat has our Yukino"! Nastu ran towards Rouge "Oi saber brat what have you done to her"? "Geez calm down Natsu, he 's just carrying her " "oh sorry Lucy I didn't know" "don't say sorry to me say sorry to him"! "Er sorry I didn't know, Sting" Rouge stared at Natsu in the most coldest way, "What's wrong? Geez these Sabertooth people aren't really that friendly." "Natsu you baka, i don't think that's Sting, that's Rouge, go away Natsu you're not helping, sorry about that Natsu is just being a idiot, I'll take Yukino from here" the red haired women held Yukino and left, "hmm that must me Titania " Rouge heard lot's about Erza and he'd got to meet her today. Rouge walked back to where Sabertooth was they seem to be packing to leave " Rouge. Where have you been? We're going so get your stuff ready" Rouge didn't have Much things with him anyway all he had was a pair of dry towel "Fro is ready to go"! Rouge see's his little companion hop on to the car, Rouge readied himself for another long noisy,sick car trip back to the inn.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note that in the story you may think that Rogue is slowly having feelings for Yukino, but he's not, well not just yet :P. Also i decided to write Rogue's name properly (sorry about the before chapters) **

The sun brightened Yukino's face, "Morning already.." Yukino got up from bed and went to the bathroom to wash herself, she turned the tap and fresh cold water began to flow, she cupped her hands and splashed the water on her face waking her up from her sleep " Wait.. how did i get back to my own bed? Did fairy tail took me home? No, I'm sure I don't remember that.." Suddenly Yukino paused for a moment the last thing she remembered she was her next to Rogue in the beach looking at the stars then, "oh my god, this can't be happening" Yukino remembered she fell asleep next to him. Yukino promised to meet Lucy in the guild, so she hurried and got dressed and went to the guild. " Hi, Yukino chan"! Lucy ran and hugged Yukino "hello, Lucy samma" Lucy smiled "geez, dont don't have to call me Lucy 'samma' just call me Lucy"! "right Lucy sa..i mean Lucy" " Take a seat Yukino" Yukino sat on a brown lether sofa while Lucy say infront of her. "Sooo Yukino, who was that guy from yesterday? Do you have a certain relationship with him?" Yukino blushed "n..no I don't!" Happy the blue exceed flew fast "you liiikkeee him" and flew off Lucy giggled " You guys looked cute together" " Hey we're not dating"! Yukino's whole face was turning red from embarrassment Lucy gave Yukino a sly smile "Ok then, but you have to tell me if you guys ever become official"! After a while of talking Yukino waved goodbye to Lucy and the other members of fairy tail. Yukino walked through the markets of magnolia, it was nearly valentines day so the shops were selling heart-shaped chocolates, roses, teddy bears, Yukino sighed remembering the present she bought a few weeks ago for Sting but now as soon as she goes home it's going in the bin for sure. All these pinks and reds every were made Yukino want to cry so she ran as fast as she can trying to ignore all these valatines day gifts, she kept on running untill she saw someone who looked really familiar, it was Frosch looking really confused, Frosch was wandering around in circles. Yukino ran towards Frosch "Hey Frosch whats wrong"? The little exceed looked up "Yukino san! Fro lost Rogue, and Fro doesn't know her way back to Sabertooth inn". " I'll stay with you till Rogue comes back, we should stay where we are since the markets are so big" "Fro thinks so too" Yukino could imagine Rogue now, probably he's running around like a mad man looking for Frosch, when Frosch gets lost or hurt Rogue doesn't act like his normal self, Yukino knew he loved Frosch more than anyone else in the world she smiled just think about Rogue running around. About 30 minutes past, Yukino wondered where could Rogue be she was getting a little board untill she heard a small stomach growl, she looked at Frosch staring at her stomach "Fro, hungry" Yukino laughed, Frosch was just too cute "Let's get some food then Frosch", Yukino and Frosch walked to a nearby food store and bought Frosch a little sized burger while Yukino ate a roll of sushi. After Yukino and Fosch finished their food, they started to walk back to where they first met, suddenly Frosch stopped and stared at an ice cream store with her mouth wide open, Yukino didn't see Frosch stopping and continued to walk untill she realised that Frosch was missing, Yukino started to panick a little and ran back where she was walking, untill she saw the little exceed with a pink frog suit staring at the ice cream store, "Frosch! Why didn't you follow me"? Frosch broke free of her day dreaming and looked a bit sad "sorry, Yukino san" Frosch walked depressingly with her head facing the ground, Yukino felt sorry for her and went inside the ice cream store and bought two vanillar ice cream and ran towards Frosch "Hey Frosch! Guess what i bought"? Frosch turned around and her eyes began to sparkle "Yay Yukino san! Thank you" Yukino and Frosch happily ate their ice cream and waited for Rogue to come.

"Frosch! Frosch! AHHHH where are you"! Rogue was panicking badly now he has searched for Frosch for a long time. "What if she's hurt? What if she got cat napped? What if she went somewhere really far"? No, no Rogue stop being silly she's just a cat she wold be fine, no! She won't"! This is the stage where Rogue turns mad and starts talking to himself. " Frooosch! come out, come out where ever you are! No you idiot she's not playing hide and seek she's lost and you have to find her idiot! Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me Rogue" People started to stare at Rogue thinking 'was he drunk'? 'Is he mentally ill'? Rogue continued to walk "where could she be? I should ask someone if they had seen Frosch, good idea Rogue"! Rogue headed towards are small cake store where he decided to ask the shop keeper if he had seen Frosch, he bumped into someone holding a strawberry short-cake, she nearly tipped her cake over but luckily she didn't. Rogue asked the man if he had seen a cat with a pink frog suit the man shook his head saying he hasn't.

Yukino waited for Rogue while Frosch was soundly sleeping on Yukino's lap. Yukino her self was about to fall asleep when she saw a familiar person walk past, the scarlet red hair, silver metal armor, it was Erza. "Hello, Erza samma"! The scarlet haired women turned towards Yukino "Oh hey Yukino, what are you doing there"? Suddenly Erza's lips curled into a sly smile "Ahhh I see..." Yunkino wondered what Erza was smiling at "have fun on your date Yukino"! "wait.. what?! Date"? Erza rolled her eyes "like as if i don't know! Your on a date with that guy.. what's his name.. and your even holding his exceed"! "No it's nothing like that, Frosch just got lost and I'm waiting with her till Rogue comes" "ohhh, really? Because i saw him a few minutes ago in the cake store, he was lucky he didn't tip my strawberry short-cake over"! "Do you know which way he went after"? " Let's see... he did heads towards the shopping mall" Yukino thanked Erza a headed towards the shopping mall with Frosch sleeping in her arms. Just a few meters away she could see the shopping mall, and she saw a black cape slide through the doors of the mall "that had to be Rogue" Yukino ran as fast as she can to the mall, before she lost sight of Rogue. The door was automatic it opened and Yukino went inside the busy shopping mall with thousands of people crowded every where. Yukino was quite short so she tip toed to get a good view of the black caped person, there she saw him heading straight "Hey Rogue! Rogue! Is that you"? The black caped person turned around it was Rogue "Yukino"? Rogue pushed his way through the crowd "Rogue, Frosch is with me she's fine" "Frosch! Thank god you're alright" Yukino handed sleeping Frosch over to Rogue "Thank's for finding her, she must have caused you a lot of trouble huh"? "Oh, not really we had fun together we ate lunch and ice cream, it's all good" Rogue and Yukino headed outside of the busy shopping mall, and into the fresh open air " I better be heading home then, see you Rogue" "wait, I 'll walk with you " " sure, if it doesn't bother you". Rogue and Yukino walked quietly towards the castle, by the looks of it Yukino couldn't read Rogue's expression but he seemed chilled, while Yukino herself was feeling a bit awkward but she still enjoyed his company. "We seem to run into each other a lot, to be honest since the day you got kicked out of our guild I thought I'll never see you again" Yukino began to blush 'why I'am I blushing... what's wrong with me...'. Rogue and Yukino walked past the castles garden and soon approached the castle "well, good night then Yukino, maybe we might bump into each other tommorrow" "Bye Rogue, see you tomorrow maybe" Rogue smiled and walked back to his guild. Yukino hoped that Rogue didn't realise her blushing and that rare smile of his.. that smile it just shot right through her heart, since that day when she started bumping into Rogue Sting started to fade away. Yukino walked up the stoned stair cases of the castle to her bedroom, she twisted the door knob and lay in her bed exhausted, it was late in the afternoon and the sun was slowly going down, her eyes slowly began to shut, and she fell into a deep sleep. "That smile... that beautiful smile. Show it more often"


End file.
